The invention is generally related to providing a wall panel top cap that has a separable accent strip. The invention is more specifically related to a top cap for wall panels of a space divider system that allows the factory or field installation of a snap-in accent trim strip therealong. Even more particularly, the invention is directed toward a top cap and accent strip that are nestingly cooperative with engageable edge portions of a channel arranged along the tops of wall panels of a space divider system.
In typical space divider systems wall panels are attached to framing members and usually a decorative top cap or strip is provided to create a finished decorative appearance along the tops of the panels. This is common in office space divider systems that create individual employee work stations. Typically, the top cap would have an exterior shape or surface treatment that is aesthetically pleasing. Also, color coordinated attachment strips, surface textures, embossments, relief patterns, and the like, may be provided to achieve a decorative appearance for the wall panel system. The wall panels are also usually available in a variety of fabric textures and colorings to meet interior design requirements.
Wall panels in space divider systems may also be constructed with acoustical laminates such as fiberglass, honeycomb cardboard, mineral fiber, and the like, that may be laminated to gypsum board or have intermediate metal layers. Typically, the wall panels are mounted to vertical and horizontal framing members that serve to rigidly support the panels. The framing members are attached to the floor and/or walls of an existing room to divide it for segregating work stations as to need and function. By necessity, these work stations must be electrified to permit the operation of office equipment. Thus, wire channels are customarily provided as the top horizontal frame members of the wall systems for receiving therein cables, conduits, wire harnesses and the like in a concealed workmanlike arrangement. Therefore, a top cap is required to cover over the wire channel and be complementary therewith to conceal the wiring therein.
Further, it would be desirable for a top cap to be mountable on the wire channel arranged at the top of wall panel framing.
Moreover, it concomitantly would be very useful to provide a top cap with an attachably engaged accent strip that permits the purchaser of the wall system to have the option of removing the accent strip and easily replacing it with one of a different color or style to meet interior design changes and remodeling.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a top cap for a wall panel system that is engageable with an upper horizontal frame member, such as a wire channel or equivalent, and provides a means for detachably engaging an accent trim strip.
It is an allied goal of the invention to offer a dual purpose top cap engageable means that at one side is mountingly engageable to a complementarily shaped side wall portion of a wire channel, or the like, and at the opposite side is engageable with a detachable accent strip.
It is also a target of the invention to make available a snap-in accent strip that is capable of being installed at the factory or field installed by the field installer.
It is an adjunct goal of the invention to form an elongate outwardly open groove-like means at both sides of a top cap, each of which serves a dual purpose of providing means to attach to the top cap to a wire channel of a panel frame and snap-engageable means for snap-engaging an accent strip.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a top cap that may be made of extruded or roll-formed metal, that is capable of being painted, electroplated, embossed, or alternatively being wrapped in a decorative wood veneer, while concurrently being formed to have an accent strip-receivable elongate groove and frame-engageable means for concealing a top channel member of a wall panel framing system.